jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Krew
|family = Rayn (daughter) |voice actor = William Minkin }} '''Krew' is a support character and eventual antagonist in Jak II, also mentioned in Daxter and appearing post-mortem in Jak X: Combat Racing. He is a crime lord, smuggler, weapons merchant, former wrestler, and bar owner in Haven City, contracting wastelanders such as Sig to collect artifacts and weapons from outside the city walls, as "any weapon or artifact worth having goes through his hands."Jak II As revealed in Jak X: Combat Racing, he also spent time as a race team manager and black marketeer. He is the father of Rayn.Jak X: Combat Racing History ''Daxter'' One "Mr. Krew" was mentioned by the Concierge as the Westside Hotel's "best customer",''Daxter'' script § "Concierge intro" but was otherwise not featured during Daxter. ''Jak II'' Krew was first introduced to Jak and Daxter when they were commissioned by Torn to deliver a package of eco ore as some type of payment. While there, Jak was told to prompt information from Krew about the Baron's trading of eco with the Metal Heads. Krew's response to the questions infuriated him, nonetheless he answered Jak's questions and paid him for his services, and also offered him a job as one of his hired guns. As Jak proved himself by accomplishing tasks for Krew, Krew would give him more and more Morph Gun upgrades. However, as time went on, they eventually grew somewhat unfavorable to each other. When Jak is told to lose the NYFE racing championship to Erol on account of a bet he placed, Jak refused, again angering the gambler. When Jak fought his way through the weapons factory to destroy the piercer bomb being constructed there, Jak met Krew at the top of the facility—the Baron contracted Krew to construct the weapon. Krew attempted to pawn Jak off by giving him another gun upgrade and told him to leave and forget what he saw, but Jak denied and a battle ensued. Eventually Jak hurt Krew enough to immobilize him, leaving him to die in the following explosion of the bomb. It is then revealed that Krew had, beforehand, sent Sig into the Underport to open some ancient gateways which would let the metal heads into the city, thus double-crossing the Baron. Later in Jak 3, Jak was banished to the Wasteland, as the Grand Council of Haven City found him guilty in association with Krew, who opened underground passageways letting the metal heads in. Due to Jak being a popular errand-boy for the crime lord, he was inevitably linked to him as prime suspect. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' In Jak X: Combat Racing, Jak, Daxter, Keira, Torn, and Ashelin Praxis travel to Kras City to attend a toast of the late crime lord Krew's will. A pre-recorded hologram message of Krew appears, and it is revealed that the wine with which they used to toast to his will was poisoned, and that the only way to receive the antidote is to win the Kras City Grand Championship (effectively manipulating the group into becoming a successful race team even after his death). It is revealed that Krew has a daughter, named Rayn, who poisoned the group in compliance with a former planning with her father. Towards the end of the game, the group realizes that Rayn was never poisoned, and she goes on to become a prominent crime lord in Kras City like her father. Characteristics Appearance Krew is an uncommonly large human with acute obesity. Despite this, his legs are remarkably small and gaunt, revoking the possibility of walking or standing on his own, and therefore has to use a hoverchair-type device called a floating grav-basket, which supports his body and also shines some sort of light over his head, as well as a blaster. Krew is bald and has pig-like facial features, with stubby ears and an obese, vexed facial expression, as well as many piercings. He wears a light green tank shirt, and mentions the utilization of "silk suits". In the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon, his bar, there are paintings of Krew in his "younger days" with him in a wrestling outfit, standing on his two legs without his hoverchair, and very muscular opposed to obese. Krew said in the Jak II model viewer that he weighed 520 pounds and it took some time for him to arrive to that mass while he was trying to lose weight "for his part". Personality Krew is an English-accented crime lord and smuggler who does not value friendship or the well-being of others, and does not care if he is well-liked, as long as he receives what he desires. He was prepared to poison multiple people to force them to race on his team, and also when Jak expressed his horror at Krew saying some of his men were washed away, Krew states that he missed the statue of Mar they were smuggling, not giving second thought to his men. Krew is perceived as very greedy and selfish. He has an unhealthy obsession with money, power, racing, and weapons above all else and is willing to make any deal with others to get what he wants. He had an obsession particularly with weapons, especially Mar's gun, second only to the piercer bomb which he constructed during Jak II. He views his men, no matter how strong they are, as expendable to any ends, not caring for their well-being. However, Krew is not completely callous, as he has been shown to care for his daughter, leaving her a secret message on how to avoid being poisoned unlike the rest, and expressed how he wished he was alive to give her a hug and how proud he was of her for following in his footsteps. References Category:Characters in Jak II Category:Characters in Jak X: Combat Racing Category:Bosses Category:Characters in Daxter